Year of the Spark: September 16
by Sparky Army
Summary: Once upon a time princess Elizabeth and several men from her kingdom left their home for a place far far away."


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

_By kuroima_

Elizabeth put a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter as she remembered that they were passing the living quarters and it's occupants would already sleep at this late hour. John watched with amusement the effect of his story and grinned satisfied. When she finally stopped laughing she faced him with a beaming smile as her hand moved from its hooked position on his arm down to his hand. Their fingers entwined and he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"There we are," he stopped in front of her quarters and she waved her free hand over the control panel and the doors opened with a smooth sound.

"This evening was wonderful," she said looking at him still smiling and John nodded mirroring her smile.

Then she stepped closer and kissed him on the cheek too close to his mouth for him not to seize the moment and leaning forward as she was about to move back and pressing his lips on hers. As Elizabeth got over the moment of surprise she kissed him back and they stumbled back into her room.

They leaned their foreheads at each other's and tried to catch their breaths while a grin appeared on both of their faces. "Was everything to your satisfaction, princess?"

Elizabeth chuckled but then opened her eyes to look at him. "Princess?" John shrugged and moved his hands to rest on her hips.

"Your are the one who called me your knight in shining armour," he remembered her and Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"And why am I not queen yet?" she asked curiously.

John watched her for a moment and Elizabeth kept smiling. He decided to play along. "You haven't found your king yet," he revealed her.

Elizabeth intense gaze made him shiver and his smile fell as she spoke. "I think I have," she said her voice barely audible. He blinked a few times and then pressed her body closer to his and kissed her again.

As they broke apart she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Tell me," she whispered and leaned into his hand that was resting on her cheek.

John frowned not understanding what she meant for a moment. "Well, where do I start," he stroked his chin thoughtfully and then let the hand slip behind Elizabeth and looked at her. "Once upon a time princess Elizabeth and several men from her kingdom left their home for a place far far away. They found a new home; Atlantis but they also encountered a dangerous enemy, the Wraith. In the following years they had to face a lot of problems and enemies giving them a hard time," he made a dramatically break.

"Tell me about the princess' love," Elizabeth demanded a smile playing around her lips and John grinned.

"She fell in love with the very good looking, extraordinary talented and quite charming military commander of Atlantis," he ignored her raised eyebrow. "And he fell in love with her overwhelmed by her beauty and wisdom. But they both had to be careful and hide their love because of the king's counsellors, an ignorant group of people who tried to kick the princess off her throne of Atlantis," Elizabeth chuckled and snuggled closer to John looking up into his face.

"How does it end for them?" she asked impatiently as he hadn't continued yet.

"Their love affair was revealed and the king's counsellors tried everything to put a stop to their relationship and separate them. At the same time the war with their enemies got worse and they were at a point where everything seemed to be lost and they just wanted to give up," he leaned down to her. "But they managed to solve their problems and the princess was allowed to marry her love and eventually they defeated their enemies and lived happily ever after," he finished and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good story," Elizabeth commented and smiled. She couldn't take her eyes off his seeing so much emotion in them. "I would like to have that happy end."

"You'll get it, I promise," he told her and she laid her head onto his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while their bodies entangled in each other.


End file.
